Stolen Jinchuriki
by Prince of Madness 54
Summary: The day of his birth Naruto was stolen from his bed in the middle of the night by agents of the Mizukage. Raised in Kiri by a sympathetic ANBU,put under the tutalige of the homicidal Zabuza. How will his life change.Naru/Hina Haku/Oc M for Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Well I was inspired to write this after reading Hektols, Stolen Hero challenge. I am changing a few things specifically that he will be abducted by Kiri instead of Iwa. 2****nd**** Naruto will have a sister and parents still alive this is to emphasize the difference in how they grow up. Anyway enjoy, also in my universe Kushina was never the container of the Kyubi, I will elaborate on it later though**

**Hokage's Office**

Minato slumped down into his chair exhausted from performing the sealing technique. He had just dropped Naruto back off at the hospital after sealing the Kyubi no Yoko inside of him. (**If anyone read the manga it did say that the only reason Minato had to use the ****Shiki Fūjin was so he could seal both Kushina and his chakra into Naruto. It was specifically stated he knew another seal that would have left him alive.) **Even after the crisis was averted Minato had to get back to his worst enemy, paper work, and after a major disaster like this there was bound to be more piling up. Stone masons had to be sent for and approved; the funeral service for the ninja who gave their lives in battle had to be organized and much more.

All the stress and fatigue hit him at once and he laid his head on the desk. 'A few minutes of rest would kill him right?' He thought before drifting off to sleep.

Minato jolted awake with a start, the papers on his desk flying everywhere. He sighed and began to pick up the papers. When they were all neatly stacked on his desk he decided to check on his wife and children at the hospital. He realized he had slept through the night and most of the morning it was about eleven in the morning by the time he set out. As he strolled through the village he couldn't help but chuckle a little, he walked through the village to try and connect with the people more. Today though he felt a bit like a pompous ass reveling in his power, as the villagers were singing his praise in the streets. He sighed and walked a little faster.

He walked into the hospital and immediately could tell something was wrong. The smell of death was faint in the air. He immediately ran to Kushina's room. "Kushina!" He screamed barging into the room. He was relieved to see his wife on the bed nursing Reiko. "Where's Naruto?" He asked quickly.

"He's in the nursery I just sent a nurse to go get him, Minato what's going on? Kushina asked worriedly. His response was interrupted by a blood curtailing scream. Minato was out of the room running before Kushina could blink.

What Minato saw when he found the screaming nurse the scene he saw utterly horrified him. Three nurses lay dead on the floor along with a chunin who had been guarding the boy at the time. The crib he had left Naruto in last night was empty. He examined the bodies quickly and saw that all of the bodies were at least seven hours old. He saw that all of the bodies were all killed the exact same way, neck snapped to limit the blood loss. The first thing that popped into his mind was Danzo. The man still had ROOT going, much to his displeasure, and was always looking for candidates to make into weapons for his cause. He immediately shunshined into his office and ran down to the council room.

The council was arguing quite loudly about what to do with Naruto. Most believed he was a danger to everyone around him.

"We should kill the demon brat now before he can do any real damage!" A civilian councilor yelled.

"He is a day old, how the hell could he do any damage you fucking moron!" yelled Tsume Inuzuka.

"I agree with Tsume, and the boy's parents are alive we can't exactly do anything." One Shika Nara stated.

"The boy is a danger to us all we have to kill him!" The civilian yelled before a kuni sunk into his throat. He hit the floor clutching his throat gasping for breath as blood spilled from between his fingers.

The entire council turned to find a very pissed off Minato Namikaze at the door glaring daggers at the civilian council and Danzo.

"Where the fuck is he you bastard, where is my son!" Minato roared charging Danzo putting a kuni to his throat.

"Minato I don't know what the hell you talking about." Danzo said calmly

"You know damn well what I mean, your ROOT agents have him don't they. Give me back my son or I will skin you alive!" He shouted in Danzo's face.

"Minato I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Danzo said his voice still calm and collected.

"ANBU take this man to Ibiki and don't let anyone hear from him again till he sings like a bird!" Minato shouted.

The council was in utter shock as they watched Danzo being dragged away by ANBU. They had never seen the fourth this mad over anything.

"And as a side note, if I ever hear someone disrespects my son again they will receive the same punishment as that man." Minato said pointing to the corpse of the loudmouth councilor.

"Now Tsume I want you to send every tracker squad we have out to look for my son on the double, now if you excuse me I have to go comfort my wife." Minato said solemnly

Minato quietly walked out the door wondering how the hell he would explain this one to Kushina and how would she take it.

**Border Between The land of Fire and The land of Water earlier that night**

Nori was confused why she was currently holding the little boy in her arms. She realized that this was the son of the legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha, but why only take the boy, his daughter was in the same hospital and his mother was very weak due to her labor the earlier that day. Yet their orders had been to take just the boy. Five years in the ANBU had taught her to just obey orders and don't ask questions and you tend to live longer.

As they got closer to the assigned dock with the boat waiting to take them back to Kiri they were amazed to find Kisame Hoshigaki. She was now very curious, was this mission so important that one of the seven swordsmen of the mist had to be called in to see it through.

"Kisame-sama what a pleasure to see you are well." Nori said.

"Can it Cat we have to get this brat back to the Mizukage ASAP." Kisame said.

The ANBU jumped on the boat as they sailed to the island that Kiri rested on.

It was around four when they were able to make it to Kiri by four that afternoon.

The entered the Mizukages building silently. "We have the boy as you request Mizukage-sama." Kisame said quietly.

"Good job Kisame, you are dismissed." The fourth Mizukage said in a dull monotone.

Nori stuck behind for a moment. "Yagura-sama what exactly is so special about this boy, if you don't mind me asking?" Nori asked.

"Well Nori-chan that's simple, that boy is the jinchurik of the Kyubi no Yoko."

Nori was shocked "What do you plan to do with the boy?" She asked

"I plan to make the boy a ninja what else would I do with him Nori." He handed Naruto over to Nori. "Since you are taking such an interest in the boy, I am giving you five years leave to raise the boy then I want you back on active duty." Yagura said.

"Why would I only have five years sir? I would think it would take a bit longer to raise the child."

"I can't have one of my top ANBU off duty for too long besides I already have made a deal with Zabuza Momochi to train the boy when you back onto active duty."

"Mizukage-sama I mean no disrespect but Zabuza is young and brash not to mention a psychotic killer. Is he a good choice to raise the boy?" Nori asked.

"Nori I can see your concern, but you know what Zabuza did in the academy and he could train the boy to have the ability to do the same. My decision stands you are dismissed" Yagura said turning around in his chair to stare out at the village.

Nori sighed she took the boy and left the Mizukage's office. "So little Naruto it looks like it's just you and me now." Nori said with a small smile on her lips. She pulled down the blanket that had been covering most of the boy's head. She gasped audibly at what she saw. On the boy's head where a pair of small fox ears the same color as his hair. "Oh god how the hell am I going to hide these." She groaned. Nori was sure she was in for a rough few years.

**13 years later**

**Kiri**

Naruto had gotten used to the glares and the whispers, but sometime it was too much. Somehow when he was young it got out he was from Konoha. The fox ears on his head had lead to even more speculation, no one was certain who his parents were but they were positive he was the container of the Kyubi no Yoko. When he first learned about this he was furious. He vowed that he would kill the Hokage of Konoha for giving him this curse. Zabuza though made him see his curse as a gift, giving him the power to kill his enemies with ease.

He was currently wearing his black body suit; it was black leather that was reinforced in vital spots such as over the heart. His hood and mask were down today showing off his blood red hair and fox ears and his teeth all filed to a point. It was all a genjustu because Zabuza wouldn't let him file his teeth till he was a ninja and admitted as one of the seven swordsmen of Kiri. Nori wouldn't let him do that or dye his hair when he asked, apparently she like his blond hair so he stuck with a genjutsu and just dropped it when he was around her.

"Why doesn't the Mizukage kill the demon brat already he isn't ever from the village?" He heard a civilian whisper to a friend.

"What did you say fucker?" Naruto yelled turning on the man, the cloak of Kyubi's chakra already encircling his body.

The two men looked scared shitless they tried to mumble out a response but nothing came out of their mouths.

"What is stopping me from ripping off your legs and beat you to death with them." Naruto growled.

"I think that would be me." Someone said from behind him before felt a familiar tug on his ear before the back of his head crashed into the ground."

"Oh god Kaa-san that hurt." Naruto said rubbing his ears.

"Good maybe next time you'll think before almost killing civilians." Nori said leering over him.

"And you!" She says with a glare at the two men "If either of you two tries suggesting that again I will personally hand both of you over to the torture department and make sure they save me a spot on the team." The two men gulped and now a wet spot started to appear in their pants. The minute she shifted her gaze back at Naruto the two men ran for their lives.

She looks down at Naruto and pulls him off the street by his ear. "What the hell were you thinking?" She shouted at him.

"Kaa-san relax I was just going to scare them a bit, besides I have seen you kill men for less."

"That's because I'm an ANBU and more importantly have a license to kill given to me by the Mizukage, all you have are that armor a practice sword and that stupid genjutsu, would you drop it already it make you look stupid."

Naruto sighed and his hair and teeth returned to normal. "That's the handsome man I raised." Nori said with a smile ruffling his hair and ears.

"Damn it Kaa-san do you have to do that in public."

"Yes now get your ass to the academy before I beat it there." Nori said in a harsh tone

"Yes ma-am." Naruto said before bolting in the general directing of the academy.

**Konoha**

Reiko Namikaze was running as fast as she could. She had overslept and was running late. Damn it why did her house have to be so far away from the academy. She knew Iruka was going to kill her if she was late again. As she ran by people greeted her with a warm smile.

She skidded into the classroom sitting down next to Hinata. "You really need to stop sleeping in Reiko one of these days you will be late." Hinata said in her usual quiet voice.

"Well I wasn't late this time and that's all that matters." Reiko said with a smile.

Hinata just sighed as Iruka started to speak.

"Well class today, as you all know, today is the genin exams so please step up when I call your name. First up Shino Aburame." Iruka said

He went down the list till he got to Reiko. She walked to the back room and started the exam. It all went smoothly till the last test.

"Ok Reiko so far a perfect score now for the final test please show me your most advanced jutsu please." Iruka said.

Reiko nervously pulled out a special tri pronged kuni covered in seals. She threw it against the floor a few feet away. She made a few hand signs and disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared on the other side of the room, except her clothes were lying in a pile where she started.

She screamed in embarrassment and tried to cover herself up. Iruka covered his eyes and threw her cloths at he, his face a bright red color. She hastily donned them a blush still heavy on her face.

"Well other than that little fluke," Irkua's face turned red again, "you performed the jutsu perfectly and it is a very advanced jutsu so I can say you passed. Here is your headband." Iruka said handing her the headband.

Reiko graciously accepted it and ran out of the room the blush still heavy on her face. When she ran back to her seat she laid her head on the desk. "Reiko what's wrong did you not pass?" Hinata asked a look of concern on her face.

Reiko shook her head and held up her Hitai-ate. "Then what happened?" Hinata asked

Reiko held up her three pronged kuni. "So you tried that technique what is bad about… oh… that happened again didn't it." Reiko just nodded "And in front Iruka-sensei too oh god, that terrible." Hinata said blushing. Reiko just sank into her chair.

**Kiri**

Naruto sat down in the back corner of the classroom as far away as he could get from other people. He was soon joined by his friend Haku. "What are you doing sulking back here by yourself?" Haku asked sitting down.

"Some villagers pissed me off back in town. Nori-chan stopped me from kicking there asses all the way to Suna." Naruto huffed.

Haku sighed. "Naruto, you need to learn to relax a little. The civilians can't do shit to you after today so why not just relax and enjoy the fact you'll be ninja by the end of the day."

Naruto said nothing but just stared ahead while the other students were called up to perform the test.

Finally he was called up "Zetumei, Naruto please step forward." The proctor said

Naruto got up and walked down the rows of desks to the front of the class. "Ok Demon I have made a clone and have hidden it somewhere on the school grounds, defeat it and come back here for your Hitai-ate." The instructor said.

"Sensei you may have been able to fool some of the other idiots in this room." Naruto roundhouse kicked the clone as it turned to water.

The instructor walked into the room with Naruto's Hitai-ate threw it at him then started explaining that they would meet here tomorrow to meet their Jonin sensei. Naruto sat back down and began to carve the Kiri emblem into the metal plate on the back of his gloved hands. After his little speech he dismissed the class. Naruto walked out of the classroom with the biggest grin of his life; tomorrow he would formally begin his training to join the ranks of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist.

**AN: Ok well a few things I want to mention. Yes I know the test for Kiri was kind of weak, but normally the test would be much harder because a genin would have to chase a high level chunin around the academy trying to make the clone disperse. Also yes this will be a semi-dark Naruto fic any problems with that don't bother reading the next chapter when I post it. I understand that Naruto just seemed a bit angsty and not really dark but you will see it in the next chapter.**

**Ok this fic is obviously AU so I don't wanna hear any bitching about how this or that was disproven by the manga let me write and don't criticize the changes, anything else though is fair game**

**Another note for all those who read rebirth of the Namikaze, don't fret I haven't disappeared yet but writers block is a bitch so it may be another few weeks before I get the chapter out**

**As a final note, enjoy review and read my other fics**

**Ciao**

**Prince of Madness 54**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the 2****nd**** chapter of Stolen Jinchuriki. I have honestly been a little obsessed lately. I have chapters 3 and 4 written down in a note book. I actually had to shorten this chapter from its original length because I know if I took anymore time off from writing Rebirth of the Namikaze someone might hunt me down and kill me. So enjoy!**

**DreamScape, Reiko's perception**

Two young children stood alone in a field surrounded on all sides by trees. Reiko looked up from the flower she had picked to see a little blond haired boy that could have been her dad's clone in 30 years. "Nii-san!" she yelled running over to the boy, stumbling a little bit with her little 5 year old legs.

The blond boy looked up a goofy grin plastered on his face. Reiko wrapped him in a tight hug. "I miss you Nee-chan." The little blond boy said hugging her back.

"Nii-san where have you been, Kaa-san and Tou-san are worried about you?" She asked. The blond boy opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when a massive bushy tail came swinging down. He pushed Reiko back before tail landed effectively cutting the two off from each other.

Where the tail hit the earth cracked open and molten lava came bubbling out of the fissure. Suddenly all the plant life around and in the field started to withered and died, leaving a barren wasteland in its wake. Reiko looked up to see the gigantic form of the nine tailed fox leering at her. "Give him back!" She shouted up at the fox.

The giant creature let out a cruel peal of laughter "He's mine now child, you'll never get him back." It said in an evil monotone. It let out another sadistic laugh before a mist rolled in. "Nee-chan help me!" Reiko heard a voice call out from behind the fox tails.

"Nii-san!" She called running at the fox. She tried desperately to reach her twin. The distance between her and the fox only seemed to increase the faster she ran. Her knees suddenly gave out she started to cry her eyes out as she was returned to her 13 year old self.

**DreamScape, Naruto's perception**

As the tail fell he pushed his sister out of the way. When it hit the ground his scenery changed he was now in what seemed to be a sewer. An enormous fox and the Mizukage came out of the shadows. Without a word Yagura pulled his hooked staff and started to take swings at Naruto.

"Nee-chan help me!" He screamed.

He could hear a faint response but couldn't make out what she was saying. He screamed as Yagura took a final swing and pierced his chest.

**Real World Konoha**

"NARUTO!" Reiko woke screaming. She was sweating profusely and her night gown clinging to her body. She begins to cry again. She reached over to her night table and grabbed the picture frame from her bedside table. It was the only picture she had of bother her and Naruto. It was from the day they were born and the day before her brother died. Both she and Naruto were in her mother's arms in a hospital bed and her father stood next to her mother his arm wrapped around her.

She hugged the frame to her chest and continued to cry. Minato and Kushina suddenly burst into her room. "Reiko what's wrong?" Her mother asked sitting down next to her daughter.

"Why'd he have to die? Why? I don't even have a memory to remember him by." She cried into her mother's shoulder.

Even though she had never really known her twin brother she had always felt some sort of bond. Ever since she could remember she had been haunted by dreams of her brother and the image of what she thought he might look like. It was like his spirit was trying to make her feel guilty for not being chosen as the jinchuriki and dyeing that night.

Kushina and Minato exchanged a guilty look. "Should I tell her?" Minato mouths. Kushina nods stroking her daughter's bright red hair. "Honey your mother and I have something we need to tell you." He says.

"What is it otou-san." She asks sniffling slightly

"We have been keeping a secret from you for a long while now. We feel that now that you are a shinobi we believe you are ready to hear this." Minato begins. Reiko has a look of fascinated interest on her face. "Your brother isn't really dead…" Reiko's face drops and with rage in her eyes. "As far as we know he could be alive. The day of the Kyubi attack your brother was kidnapped from his hospital bed. We aren't sure by whom, but there is a good possibility he is alive. As a jinchuriki he was probability that they trained him as a weapon, so if we ever find him he won't be the kind loving brother you dream of." He said.

Reiko jumps out of the bed and starts yelling. "Why the hell aren't we looking for him? There should be ANBU roaming the entire continent looking for him. Why didn't you guys tell me sooner I could be helping with the search?" She cried.

"Honey don't you think that we tried. We looked everywhere in the land of fire, I personally led squads for months but we came up with nothing." Kushina said on the verge of tears. She suddenly perked up.

"Minato aren't the chunin exams in a few months?" He asked.

"Yes but what does that have to do with…no… you're not considering what I think you are, are you?" Minato looked extremely nervous and Kushina looked excited. Reiko on the other hand was thoroughly confused.

"Of course I am why not?" She asked.

"Kushina do you realize what you are implying, every nation in the elemental nations, some of them hostel, in Konoha at once. It is a good idea for finding him but not for running a shinobi village. What if one of them, specifically Iwa, decides to attack? " He said

"Then deal with them, besides aren't you on good terms with the new Raikage right, if needed they can help you."

"Kushina on good terms doesn't mean he will help me repel and invasion. He might even join in if he thinks it is good for Kumo." Minato shot back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" Reiko creamed

'Reiko watch you language. What your father and I are discussing is the idea that we invite all the shinobi villages to try and lure out those who kidnapped your brother and bring him home." Kushina said.

"Please daddy, please. Even if he isn't this amazing person, I want to be able to go through life saying I at least knew my brother, even if only for a few weeks." She said putting on a puppy dog face.

"Alright we'll try it, besides I want to see my boy." Minato says.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Reiko says hugging Minato tightly.

"Ok now you need to get to bed young lady, your first day of training is tomorrow.

**Kiri the next morning.**

Naruto splashed water from the sink onto his face. He had had a rough night and he had huge bags under his eyes. He had woken up screaming about a sister he never had. Nori had said it was because he subconscious wanted a sibling, and left it at that. He dawned his jump suit and pulled his hood and mask up. He jumped out his window not bothering to eat, knowing Zabuza he would just barf it up at the end of the warm up.

It was very quiet not many people on the streets, but he stuck to the rooftops just in case. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with people right now. As the morning sun rose over the mist he landed at The Hall of the Seven Blades. The outside looked very bland not a lot of glamour to it. Then again when you consider the personalities of the men and women who live there, it isn't a big surprise. He slowly walked to Zabuza's room trying not to disturb any of the other swordsmen who might be meditating.

He slowly slid open the door to his sensei's room. Zabuza was sitting against the wall in his jonin garb meditating with the Kubikiri Hocho and his knees. Naruto sat down next to him in the same position. Zabuza opened his eyes and got up. "Stop wasting time brat we've got a lot of shit to do today." He said walking to the door. Naruto jumped up and followed him in silence.

They walked down a winding corridor and descended flight after flight of stairs. They finally came to an ornately carved door. Engraved in gold and mother of pearl on the door was the kanji for 'one with the blade' underneath was 'Armory of One Thousand Blades'. Zabuza stopped about five feet from the door. "This is far as I go kid. The rest is up to you." Zabuza said walking away "Remember what I taught you kid." He said as he disappeared from sight.

Naruto slowly opened the door and walked in. The room was pitch black except for one torch that was lit on the wall next to him. He picked it up and lit the urn of oil next to it. The oil instantly ignited and the flame continued to travel igniting more and more urns. He finally got a good look at the room, as far as the eye could see swords lined the racks on the walls. He saw blade designs he didn't even recognize but many he did. He flaired his chakra like he was told to by Zabuza. After a few minutes he began to get worried. If he didn't feel the pull of one of the blades choosing him as it's wielder he would not be allowed to continue training with Zabuza and would have to join a normal team.

He was about to leave when he began to feel a pull. He almost jumped for joy, but was able to hold a calm composure. He began to walk down the hall following the pull. As he walked he began to notice stone statues of samurai with actual sword on their hips. "These must be the guardians Zabuza was talking about. " He mumbled to himself. For another half an hour he walked down the never ending hall, the pull becoming stronger with every step. Finally he found it.

The design was of a basic katana, the scabbard was a rich black color with the kanji for Shishi-ken inscribed on the side. The hilt was wound in black cloth with a lion head ornament on the pommel. The tsuba had a design of two male lions circling each other. Naruto quickly drew the blade to admire the blade. The moment the sword was fully draw a deafening lion's roar was heard. "Not too stealthy is it? Though I doubt they would put this sword in here if there was no way to stop the roar." He said to himself. He sheathed his new sword and proceeded to leave the room.

He walked back to Zabuza's room and found a note on the door.

'Hey Brat,

If you are chosen by a sword, I guess you're not a complete failure after all and your one step closer to joining our ranks one day. If you failed get your scrawny ass back to the academy and join a team next year, you useless piece of crap…'

Naruto skipped down a bit past the constant insults his master wrote. 'Before you meet Haku and I at the Mizukage's office you need to make up for lost time with your warm-up. I want you to do double your morning workout and I expect you to be done in half the time. Make sure to hurry the Mizukage has a mission for us.'

Naruto groaned loudly. His normal morning workout included 3 laps around the village, 2000 pushups, and working through his 37 katas twice. It usually took around two hours, and now he had to pull it off in an hour. 'I'm gonna kill Zabuza one day' He thought to himself.

**70 minutes later**

Naruto dropped from the roof in front of Zabuza and Haku who were working on Haku's bellow average taijutsu skills.

"Your late brat." Zabuza said not bothering to stop working with Haku.

"Only by ten minutes! Besides you had me doing double my…"

Zabuza blocks a punch of Haku's and then drop kicks Naruto."No excuses!" He yelled. Naruto flew back about ten feet and crashed into a wall making a small crater. "As punishment you're going to adopt this as your new morning workout and I expect it done in one hour and not a minute later." Zabuza said going back to training with Haku. Naruto climbed out of the crater grumbling.

After about five minutes Zabuza and Haku stopped training, "Now let's see this new blade of yours." He said.

Naruto drew Shishi-ken and presented it to Zabuza. Zabuza looked it over quickly and started to walk away. "Eh it's ok, I guess." He said.

"OK? What the hell's wrong with it?" Naruto said

"Nothing is wrong with the sword; the wielder on the other hand needs a lot of work." Zabuza said walking into the Mizukage's office followed by Haku.

Naruto sighed pulling off his glove and making a small cut on the back of his hand. He coated the edged of Shishi-ken with it, cleaned the blade and sheathed it, following after Zabuza and Haku.

The three shinobi waited outside the office before being ushered in by the secretary, a retired shinobi herself. As they walked in they dropped to one knee to show respect before their leader.

"Rise you three, we don't have a lot of time. Zabuza you next assignment will be to assassinate a bridge builder. He is trying to defy Gato who is currently running the Land of Waves threw a puppet government. If the bridge is complete he will lose control of the country." The Mizukage said.

"Isn't Gato that big hotshot shipping tycoon? What would he need a country as poor as wave for?" Haku said.

"That isn't much of our concern; you have your mission now move out." The Mizukage said.

"Sir one thing before we leave I was told that I would be getting a third member for our team soon will we be picking her up now or when we get back?" Zabuza asked

"Yes Kiku should be meeting you at the gate, dismissed." The Mizukage said.

The three shinobi quickly exited the building and picked up the gear they left outside. "Alright I should warn you guys that this girl is from the Kashikoi clan. As you know it is a very prestigious clan in Kiri. They have an odd ocular jutsu known as the Junsuimokushi, it is said to be able to see into your very soul and tell what you are thinking. I'm not sure what is rumor and what is true so don't do anything stupid. Got it?" Zabuza said.

"Hai, Zabuza sensei, the two boys said.

"The Kashikoi clan is also renowned for its exotic styles of swordsmanship, so pay attention brat and you just might learn something." Zabuza continued.

The three arrived at the front gate a few minutes later. They found a young girl around Naruto and Haku's age leaning against a wall.

"Are you Kiku?" Zabuza asked.

"I am sensei." The girl said walking over towards them. She stood at about 5'2 with shoulder length black hair. Her skin was pale and it was obvious she didn't get out much. She wore a faint grey gi top except it was a bit tighter on her body than a normal gi; she had average black ninja pants, a multitude of blades were adorned on her body. She had a Kampilan on her back, a Kalis strapped to her thigh and a Dahong Palay on her right hip.

Her most striking feature of all though was here eyes. The irises were a deep topaz yellow; the pupil was a five sided black star, inlayed with a crimson pentagram which was constantly rotating; the Junsuimokushi.

"Ok brat I want to know your abilities, what you are strong in, your weaknesses and special skills. I want nothing left out because I have seen many times what can happen when a shinobi tries to hold back a flaw. It usually results in someone winding up dead, and it sure as hell is never the enemy."Zabuza stated.

Kiku thought for a moment and began "For my basic physical abilities, I am a 6th level blade master studying my family styles of swordsmanship."

"How many levels are there?" Zabuza asked.

"12…" She seemed to hesitate for a moment

"Out with it girl, there will be no secrets on this team, from any of you." Zabuza barked aiming the last bit at Naruto.

"I also must create and perfect my own battle tested style. I weigh around 109 pounds and I stand at 5 foot 2 inches. I have been training in speed and cardiovascular endurance since I was five, and taijutsu styles since 7." She said

"Well then Naruto I guess you will have a training partner, because she will be joining you with your new training regiment." Zabuza said. Naruto shot her a look of pity, but Kiku just seemed confused.

"As I was saying, my jutsu skills are lacking in both ninjutsu and the use of most genjutsu, though my eyes can see through any genjutsu I have ever encountered. My funinjutsu is very rudimentary and will probably stay that way for awhile but I do know a few useful seals." She said finishing.

"Good now get acquainted with your team mates I need to go get clearance to leave." Zabuza said walking away.

"Hello my name is Haku; it's nice to meet you." Haku said holding out his hand.

Kiku shook his hand but never broke eye contact, the pentagrams in her eyes started to spin faster till they were just a blur of red. "You are a tortured soul Haku; you carry a great shame upon your shoulders. You hide it behind laughter and a mask. What happened to make your soul feel such guilt?" Kiku asked curiously.

Haku took his hunter-nin mask off from his hip and put it on. "I'd rather not talk about it." Haku said his usual happy mood completely gone.

"Our sensei just told us not to keep any secrets. Please tell us it may help you heal your tattered soul." Kiku said a little bit of emotion showing in her voice for the first time.

Haku turned away but began his story. "My people lived on a small island just inside Kiri's borders. We had been loyal shinobi to the 1st and 2nd Mizukages, my father used to tell me stories when I was young about some of our clans exploits; things went very wrong though. When I was a child my Kekkei Genkai manifested itself early around my 3rd birthday, the gene had been dormant for a few generations and I was the first one to posses it in 20 years. The 3rd Mizukage had heard of my power, and though had step down several years previously he still had a few squads of ANBU under his control. He ordered them to seize me and leave no trace of the attack.

It was the middle of the night when the attack started. My family awoke to the screams of our neighbors. My father a hunter nin for Yagura left to investigate. It was a devious plan. Half of the ANBU pretended to be Iwa invaders and the other half pretended to be trying to evacuate the civilians, when they turned their backs they were killed. This was the fate my father suffered. My mother was killed trying to protect me when they stormed the house. I was taken to the outskirts of the village before an ANBU squad led by Zabuza and Naruto's foster mother Nori intercepted us. They killed the men and Nori rushed me to Kiri before the other 3rds ANBU could catch up. Zabuza and the rest of Yagura's ANBU killed or arrested the remaining ANBU but none of my people survived the attack.

Yagura went personally to investigate and found that the 3rd had somehow been notified of the failure and had time to escape. Notes in his house though suggested he was using my Kekkei Genkai as a bargaining chip to try and get the secret to some immortality Jutsu from the Konoha traitor Orochimaru. My people were slaughter all because of me…" Haku said

"After that Haku came to live with me for a few years till we began to train under Zabuza. He moved into the Hall of Seven Swords when our training began." Naruto said finishing the story. Haku was too saddened to continue.

"I'm sorry to hear this Haku. I truly hope that you will someday forgive yourself for something that was out of your control." Kiku said. He said nothing to acknowledge he heard her. "Now who are you?" She asked turning to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto." He said unable to take his gaze away from her eyes. The spinning pentagram seemed to hypnotize him.

"You are so angry what do you have to be angry about Naru…AHHH" Kiku said interrupted by burst of red chakra throwing her off her feet.

Naruto immediately snapped out of his trance "Looks like the fox isn't too pleased with your attempt at soul-searching. Trust me being thrown off your feet was a blessing, he could have let you see his soul. Knowing what the fox is capable of his thoughts may have driven you insane." Naruto said nonchalantly. "And to answer your question, next time we are walking around Kiri look around and you'll figure it out." Naruto said bitterly.

"So you're the one they are always talking about, the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi right?" She asked genuinely interested.

"Ya so you've heard about me. Are you going to start running yet or try to kill me with one of those letter openers you call swords?" Naruto asked

"Of course not, you can repel my Junsuimokushi that feat alone would earn great respect from me and my clan. The fact you also are studying to become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist earns even more respect." Kiku said.

Naruto just stared wide eyed at the girl. Not only had she complimented his kenjutsu skills, she also wasn't afraid that he was the Kyubi container, she even respected him for it. He was going to get along fine with this girl.

**Konoha**

Reiko sat down next to Hinata bubbling with excitement. "Today's the big day" She said.

"Yep, so who do you want on your team?" Hinata asked

"Well you of course, and maybe Shikamaru, it would be nice to have genius on our team." She responded. "So who do you want?" Reiko asked.

"You and hmmm, maybe…"

"Good morning class please sit down while I tell you your team assignment. Sakura that means you stop obsessing over Sasuke for five minutes and sit down" Iruka said interrupting what Hinata was going to say. He called off 6 teams then said. "Team 7: Namikaze, Reiko, Hyuga, Hinata, and Uchiha, Sasuke." 90% of the female population of the room gave the two girls a death glare. The girls both groaned about being stuck with the emo king of Konoha. "Your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"NO!" Reiko screamed. "Please Iruka-sensei can we please switch senseis please!" Reiko begged.

"What is wrong with Kakashi Reiko? He is a highly accomplished ninja, and he was your father's student. I believe you know him personally as well." Iruka said

"That's the problem I know what Kakashi is like. He is always late, lazy, and a downright perv. I can bet you he is right now reading one of Jiriya-jiji's little orange books." Reiko said.

"Well Reiko, those are all reason's that I should leave you three with Kakashi. You obviously seem to have experience with the man and putting another team with him would just be unfair." Iruka said.

Reiko just sat back down grumbling about being stuck with Kakashi.

**3 hours later**

"See this is exactly what he does!" Reiko screamed. Class had ended two hours ago and Kakashi had still not showed up. "Well I'm going to look for him anyone else with me."

Hinata jumped up and walked over next to Reiko. Sasuke sighed and got up with a 'fine' but made no move to follow them. Reiko opened the window and jumping onto the roof of the nearest building, Hinata and Sasuke following behind her. They ran through half the village looking for him finally ending their search on the roof of the academy.

"Where the hell is he god on a day he is supposed to receive a team you would think he would be easier to find?" Reiko complained.

"What are you looking for Reiko?" A voice said from behind her.

She whirled around to see Kakashi sitting in a lawn chair with a little orange book in his hands. "Besides shouldn't you kids be in class?" Kakashi asked

"Class was over THREE HOURS AGO!" Reiko screamed "And you got so caught up in your perverted little books you lost track of time."

Kakashi just laughed nervously, "Looks like I did, doesn't it?"

Reiko screamed grabbing Kakashi's book and turned to Sasuke. "You know fire jutsu right?"

Sasuke just shrugged. Reiko groaned. "A yes or no would help."

"A know a few. What's it to ya?" He asked.

"Burn this for me will ya, and in return I will get Sakura off your back." The second he heard this Sasuke was making the necessary hand signs.

"Wait stop you two ughfff." Kakashi said shot back into his chair by a Juken shot to the chest.

"Sorry sensei." Hinata said.

"Thanks Nata," Reiko called. "Pull!" She shouted throwing the book in the air. Five fire balls shot directly at the book. A black blur snatched up the book from mid air narrowly avoiding the fireballs. Kakashi landed a few feet away without a scratch his book already open.

"Very good you three you've passed the final test. And early I might add." Kakashi said.

"Wait what test I thought we passed yesterday?" Asked Hinata

"Yes you did pass that test, but all Jonin sensei are given an option to give a final test of their own making and if the Hokage doesn't think it's too difficult for the average academy student. I was going to test you tomorrow on your ability to work together as a team but seeing this display here has shown me you can work together. Though one of you needs to learn he should help his teammates out without a motivation." Kakashi said staring at Sasuke. "Now go home and get some rest, tomorrow we have our first mission."

**Next Day Mission Hall**

Team 7 walked up to the hall wondering what kind of mission they would get; or at least the girls were Sasuke was silent.

"Most likely you'll receive the mission to retrieve Tora the cat. She's the Daimyo's wife's pet and she is always, and I repeat always running off. The little thing is vicious as a wolverine too." Kakashi said. The girls looked really depressed and slightly horrified. Sasuke still didn't care.

As Team 7 walked into the mission office, they heard the Hokage and Iruka arguing, quite loudly too.

"In all respect Hokage-sama they are not ready for this mission." Iruka said.

"We are under manned as it is right now so we need to send them out." The Hokage said.

"They only graduated two days ago they aren't ready yet." Iruka shot back

"Kakashi get in here and give Iruka you assessment of your team." The fourth said not bothering to turn around.

Team 7 walked in, the genin slightly nervous about what they had gotten in the middle of. "Sensei, yesterday team 7 was able to use team work to complete an object. Hinata disabled me momentarily with a well placed juken strike allowing the other two to complete the object. Sasuke used the phoenix sage fire technique perfectly, but he needs to learn not to be driven by a reward. Though she didn't use a jutsu, Reiko was the one orchestrating the entire operation. I believe that they have the skill of a squad months old and the possibility to be one of the top genin teams in Konoha very soon." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi might I ask what this objective was that involved jukening you and a fire jutsu?" Iruka asked

"We tried to steal his perverted book and burn it, but he got it back at the last minute. We would have burned it too if he wasn't so fast." Reiko said. The Hokage and Iruka tried desperately to hold back their laughter.

When everyone regained their composer Minato spoke. "We have a C ranked escort mission for you four. I know that your team is fresh out of the academy but we have no other options all of the other experienced genin teams are on missions along with the low ranking chunin, the higher chunin are on B missions and most jonin are either with a squad a genin or on a special assignment. I have talked with the client in question and I feel it is important to see this mission through. So we had no choice but to call up the most capable of the new genin squad we could think of." He said.

"The client is a bridge builder from the land of waves. The Land of Waves is a small island set in the old Uzushiogature territory. A once prosperous shipping nation; it has recently fallen on hard times; they decided to build a bridge to the mainland to help with trade. The builder Tazuna came to the Land of Fire to meet with some contractors, he wants to hire a shinobi escort to make sure that he gets back to the Land of Wave without a scratch.

Team 7 do you accept this mission?" Minato asked

"Yes sir." Team 7 said together.

**Well so far this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories so I feel kind of proud. I haven't had a lot of time for editing it so I apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors. When I read my own work I don't pick up on the spelling a lot because I know what it is supposed to say. If things get too bad I plan to repost an edited chapter.**

**Also I am betting most people have no Idea what the blades Kiku use look like, so I am going to put a link to images of them on my profile**

**Now for an update, I have the first 1000 some words for Rebirth of the Namikaze already typed out so when I get somewhere around 3000 + I will post it and hopefully I will be well worth the wait.**

**Prince of Madness**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say right now so, well enjoy the chapter**

"Again!" Zabuza yelled pulling the Kubikiri Hocho to a ready position.

Naruto charge Zabuza Shishi-ken drawn and ready. He feigned a slash to his ribs but instead turned the blade up and tried to sever his arm from his shoulder. Zabuza responded with a roundhouse kick to Naruto's ribs. The kick connected and sent Naruto sprawling. "Again!" He shouted.

They had been sparing for the last three hours trying to unlock Shishi-ken's secret abilities. So far they were having no success. Naruto hadn't scored one hit on Zabuza and he kept getting batted away by Zabuza. He was getting increasingly frustrated by the minute.

Naruto got up and wiped a bit of blood off his face. He could feel his rage and desire pouring out his pores. The blade of Shishi-ken began to glow with a faint light. Naruto's eyes went wide for a moment before he smirked and swung.

A deafening lion's roar sounded and a bolt of energy went flying from the blade. A small boom could be heard and Naruto was knocked flat on his ass. Before he could blink the wave had reached where Zabuza was a moment ago. A deep gouge was left in the ground it had passed over, but the tree it had struck showed no visible signs of damage other that a burn mark in the shape of the slash mark. Zabuza made a few hand signs and made a quick water clone.

"Kid get your ass over here and pump this thing full of chakra we need it to react like a real human when hit." Zabuza said. Naruto walked over and began to pour chakra into the clone. It began to become more solid as the chakra was absorbed into its temporary body. Finally when Zabuza judged it was enough he stopped the process. "Now I want you to throw the same attack at the clone and let's see what it can do." Zabuza said

Naruto nodded and tried to channel the same emotions and chakra into the blade to create the same effect. The blade began to glow again and Naruto swung. More prepared this time for the blowback he was able to stay upright, only stumbling a few steps back. The blast once again tore up the ground and was faster than the average eye could track; only Kiku was able to see the path clearly. The wave struck the clone and sent it hurtling back several feet, blood trickling from its ears. The clone got up slowly and wobbled a bit, obviously disoriented. A burn mark was evident on its chest.

"Well you effectively shattered the eardrums but other than that the damage seems minimal." He said. They created a new clone and set up to try again. "This time try adding your chakra to it not just your will."

Naruto nodded as he channeled his chakra into the blade. Wind began to swirl around the blade blowing his hair in all directions. He slashed down again and the energy was released in a cyclone of wind... It tore up the ground throwing pieces of debris flying for several meters in all directions. Though not as fast as the previous attack it was much faster than any kaze jutsu he had ever seen before. The energy slammed into the clone knocking it back several feet, gashes began appearing on the skin. One arm was actually ripped from the body, torn to shreds in seconds.

Naruto collapsed to his knee's panting. The blade had sucked more chakra out of his system than he thought it would. He was impressed though. The attack had ripped the clone to shreds; he would try not to use that much chakra again but even with less chakra it would be a devastating move.

He smiled as he sheathed Shishi-ken. Those Konoha Nin wouldn't know what hit them.

**With Team 7 the next day**

Reiko was at her wits end and getting closer to snapping by the second. The client Tazuna was always complaining how Konoha didn't take him seriously; Sasuke was brooding about something involving killing someone, and Kakashi's head was too buried in his perverted books to put a stop to it.

"Will you to just shut the hell up your driving me crazy!" She screamed louder than she had meant to.

"Thank god, man my ears have been killing me for hours." Someone called out.

Team 7 tensed in preparation for an attack. They scanned the tree line for the source of the voice. Their eyes finally rested upon a boy who looked around the age of the genin. He had on a black bodysuit with a katana strapped to his hip. His hair was spiky and blood red in color. Hidden among his hair were two fox ears in place of regular ears.

"Why have you been listening to us?" Kakashi asked knowing the answer even before he asked it.

"How could I not. You people have been making a bigger racket than a stampede. Are you four really ninja; cause you sure don't act like it." The boy mocked.

"Shut it dog boy, we're better ninja that you could ever hope to be!" Reiko screamed without thinking

The boy's expression turns to one of pure rage. "What did you say bitch!" He yelled reaching for his sword flashing his Kiri insignia. He sighed and inched his hand away from his blade. "Haku can you please take care of them before I slaughter them all" The boy says

Another boy around the same age drops down a few feet from Reiko. A hunter Nin mask obscured his face. "Please surrender the bridge builder I don't want to have to kill you." He said bluntly.

Reiko responded by throwing one of the three pronged kuni at him. "I warned you." The boy said nodding to his partner.

The fox eared boy made a few hand signs and a thick mist began to role in. "Everybody get back to back this is part of the Kiri silent killing technique." Kakashi said.

Hinata activated her byakugan trying to see through the fog but could only see a mass of swirling chakra, obscuring any chance she had of seeing the two teens. The team stood tense for several minutes, the filed deathly quiet. Hinata gasped as the swirling chakra dissipated but in its place was a solid dome of chakra. Hinata deactivated her byakugan and gasped. They were currently encased in a dome of ice.

Sasuke immediately began to launch a few fireballs at the dome to try and melt it. The fire struck the ice and was snuffed out with a hiss. Kakashi quickly charged up his chidori and dashed at one of the walls. He collided with the wall in seconds, feeling no give from the ice he jumped back to Team 7.

"Hinata use your byakugan to look for a week point in the ice." Reiko said

Hinata nodded and started to scan the dome. The chakra that formed the ice was evenly distributed along the entire dome leaving no weak points. She wondered home many hours of training it took to get that level of chakra control. "No side seems any weaker than the other." She said deactivating the jutsu.

"So there is no way to brake threw it?" Kakashi said.

Hinata shrugged nervously. Reiko spoke up. "I can try to get you guys out one of my kuni is outside the dome I can see if I can disrupt the jutsu."

Kakashi looked worried but nodded. "We have no other options at this point."

Reiko made a few hand signs and disappeared in a bright yellow flash.

**Naruto and Haku's perspective**

Naruto smirked as he watched the jonin practically bounce off the wall of ice. It always amazed him what Haku could do with this jutsu.

"Haku I can go in there and get the bridge builder, you don't have to kill anybody." Naruto said trying to save his friend more emotional burden. He knew that Haku always had a problem with killing. He assumed it was due to his incident with his clan.

"It's not a problem Naruto I can handle this."

"I know you can handle it but…What the hell was that?" A bright light flashed in the dome, and one of the Konoha nin was missing. "Haku keep your eyes open one of them escaped somehow."

"Naruto watch out!" He yelled tackling him to his ground. Two kuni thudded into the ground where he just was.

The red headed Konoha girl was a few yards away panting heavily. She was clutching a three pronged kuni that was imbedded in a tree.

Naruto drew Shishi-ken and stalked towards her slowly. The girl pulled five kuni out of her hip pouch and threw them into the space between him and Haku. She made a quick hand sign and disappeared in another bright flash. Naruto ducked low as a kick came at his head.

He whirled around to see the Konoha girl standing over one of the kuni. Haku threw his senbon needles at her in an arcing group. The girl vanished in another flash moments before the senbon hit their mark. She reappeared back at the tree, she looked exhausted. The gears in Naruto's head finally clicked and he realized who this girl was.

"You're the Hokage's brat aren't you?" Naruto said a psychotic grin appearing on his face.

"That a problem fox boy?" Reiko chided.

Naruto's grin grew bigger as he said "Not at all, actually this works out pretty well. You can be a substitute for your father." He said lunging for her ready to cut her down with Shishi-ken.

The girl dodged the sword and tried to jam her kuni into his shoulder. Naruto pumped as much wind chakra as he could into the blade and blocked the kuni. The sound of grinding metal could be heard audibly.

Naruto smirked at her as the chakra enhanced blade began to cut through the kuni. The look of shock on the girls face was priceless. He put more pressure on the blade and snapped the blade. The girl bent back and avoided the blade but a small gash appeared on her right arm where the blade passed over, the chakra tearing away the skin.

The girl vanished in a yellow flash temporarily blinding Naruto. When his vision cleared he turned to find the girl fighting with Haku. He made a few hand signs and walked up to the ice dome. He felt his body become ethereal as he walked into the ice.

He always hated the feeling of being in the ice mirrors it was always freezing; how Haku could stand it was beyond him. He quickly looked around to see who would be the easiest to take out. The Jonin was still by the bridge builder along with a black haired kid in a blue shirt. The girl though was practically glued to the ice trying to watch Haku fight the other girl. He grinned this would be too easy.

He moved into the mirror she was looking threw and became visible. She was about to scream but he dragged her into the ice before she could. She tried to struggle but when he but the blade of his sword at her neck she immediately stopped. Naruto phased to the top of the dome and called out.

"Bitchy Redhead your fight is with me not Haku, and if you want this girl to live." Naruto shouted.

The fight stopped suddenly the girl turned her face twisted in rage when she saw her teammate. "Let her go and I'll surrender." She said

"I don't think you get the point. I don't want the fight to end. I want to keep this going for a bit." Naruto said.

"Fine just let Hinata go." She said glaring at him with hate.

He dropped the girl and she slid down the mirrors hitting the ground hard. Naruto drew Shishi-ken, the roar was defining and wind swirled around the blade like a typhoon. The girl looked horrified but stood her ground.

Naruto jumped and slashed at the girl letting the chakra free. The cyclone of energy tore apart the ground where the girl once stood. A sudden kick to the ribs knocked him out of the air. He flipped back and was able land on his feet but he had lost the momentum of the fight for a moment. The girl charged at him kuni flying. He was able to dodge most of them, but a few were able to draw some blood. He growled and lunged at the girl. He sent a knee to her midsection only to have it blocked. He smirked and slashed while her hands were busy with his knee.

Her eyes grew wide with fear as she realized what happened. The blade was about to decapitate her he stopped. The image of the little girl from his dreams flashed in his mind and he couldn't bring himself to continue his stroke. This gave the girl the time to jump back out of range. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

The two shinobi clashed several more times. Each time Naruto saw an opening he couldn't bring himself to kill this girl. The image of the little girl flashed before his eyes every time. Screaming in frustration he yelled "Who the hell are you! Why can't I kill you!" His irises turned red and his pupil elongated to cat like slits. He let out a feral yell and charged the girl.

They clashed in the air steel grinding on steel as there blades collided. Both tried to overpower the other but neither was making any progress. They both leaned forward to add pressure to the blades until they were an inch from each other's faces both glaring at the other, neither will to give. Their eyes met and something in Naruto snapped. Red chakra shot out from Naruto's back engulfing the two. The last thing either of them remembered was the other's terrified eyes.

**Dreamscape Reiko 3****rd**** person POV**

Reiko sat up in the same field most of her dreams occurred in. She saw Naruto a few feet away his shoulders heaving. She ran to him, stumbling a bit once again five, and hugged him. "Nii-san what's wrong?"

Naruto stopped cry and sniffled out "Why… Why…" He turned to Reiko, his eyes the same as the boy in black. "Why won't you die!" He screamed. His fingernails turned to claws, his hair turned the color of blood, and a pair of fox ears grew on his head. He tackled her to the ground and began to claw at every inch of her body. Blood coated his white shirt and claws.

Every blow felt very real to Reiko and she was screaming "Nii-san stop please!" over and over again.

After fifteen minutes, but what seemed like hours to Reiko, he stopped "Why can't I kill you!" He screamed in the same voice as the Kiri nin. He flipped back and morphed once again. This time though he grew taller and a black jumpsuit and sword appeared on his body. He drew the sword and wind began to swirl around it. "DIE" He screamed as a cyclone flew from the blade. Then it all went dark.

**Dreamscape Naruto 3****rd**** person POV**

Naruto sat in a field and felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "What's wrong Nii-san?" a voice asked.

Naruto turned to see the little girl from his dreams. He felt something wet drip down his cheek and he realized he had been crying. "I'm sorry Nee-chan."

"For what?" She asked.

In a voice that was not his own he answered. "You're going to die."

The girl screamed as he involuntary rammed his now clawed hand into her chest. Blood splattered as he pierced her heart.

"Why Nii-san?" She said before life vanished from her eyes.

Naruto stared in shock at his bloodied hand horrified over what he had done. What shocked him more though was that the body began to change. She changed from the 5 year old girl to the Konoha girl.

A light flashed blinding him. When his vision returned he found himself in a white space with the girl from Konoha. They slowly approached each other and said simultaneously. "Who are you?"

**Will these two discover who they truly are or will they be destined to live separate lives? Find out next time in the next thrilling episode of Stolen Jinchuriki.**

**Ok cliché TV show endings aside just want to say a few things. **

**One is about the ice mirrors. Before anyone asks my why Naruto was able to use the jutsu this is my explanation. Ice is solid right, whether made of chakra or not. So I figured Haku would need another jutsu to move about in the mirrors and he taught it to Naruto. (Please don't argue with me on this just go with it. I am purposefully fucking with the rules for different stuff)**

**Two is a question I would like to ask to my readers. How do you people find out about my fics even after week/months after I publish a new chapter, because I haven't put out a new chapter in some stuff since summer and I still get the occasional review or favorites? **

**Thirdly I want to say what Shish-ken's powers are if they aren't clear enough.**

**1 can launch a burst of sonic energy at an opponent at the speed of sound massive internal injuries.**

**2 can channel wind chakra and focus and magnify the release**

**On a final note, please review**

**Well Ciao people**

**Prince of Madness 54**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok there are a few things I feel you guys need to know. The first is that this chapter will have Naruto and Reiko spending a good amount of time in their dreamscape. So because of this I am using the Inception rules for dream time 5 minutes in reality= 1 hour dream time. No I won't be using anything else from that movie so don't try to over think it because you will find nothing.**

"Who are you?" They both said.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Naruto spoke up. "Are you really the Hokage's daughter?" He asked.

"Why the hell should I tell you anything you were just trying to kill me?" She responded

"I'll finish the job it you don't answer my questions." He said.

"Bring it on fox boy." She said goading him.

They both drew weapons and charged but found they couldn't move a few steps before they were stopped. It felt like a force was holding their bodies in place. They both tried to escape the strange power but they were kept rooted in place. Reiko actually fell over once before she realized she could sit perfectly fine. After a few minutes Naruto followed suit.

For 15 minutes the two teens glared at each other, watching every movement the other made. Eventually Reiko got bored. Realizing the two of them would be stuck in…well where ever they were for awhile, she decided to try and defuse the situation.

She tried to put on a smile and asked "My name is Reiko, Namikaze Reiko."

"I know who you are." Naruto snapped interrupting her.

"Well who the hell are you?" Reiko shot back.

"Zetsumei, Naruto." He growled

Reiko's eyes went wide in shock, something that wasn't missed by Naruto. "What is your problem?" He growled.

"Nothing, nothing… it's just my brother's name was Naruto." She said mumbling the last part.

Naruto's kitsune ears heard everything perfectly though. "Well it's common enough name from around the coast. I didn't know the Hokage had a son." Naruto said surprised.

Reiko's face fell instantly. "He doesn't, not anymore, he died when we were still infants." She said solemnly. On that note the conversation died.

They spent the next ten minutes in silence. The white plain they had been sitting in suddenly was filled with a thick fog. Reiko searched the fog looking for a source. She almost screamed as she saw two giant blood red eyes gleaming in the fog. She knew instantly what it was, the image had haunted her nightmares for years, the eyes of the Kyubi no Yoko. She started to panic, how had it been able to leave her dreams. It struck her that due to being in a dream world images like the fox could enter this world too. She really hoped _he_ didn't make an appearance; she really didn't want to start bawling in front of the Kiri boy.

Noticing her expression Naruto turned to look back. Other than an audible groan he did nothing.

Her control finally snapping she screamed. "Naruto run!" She screamed.

The pair of red eyes flared with anger and focused on her. "You, you look like that Uzamaki bitch, how are you related to her?" It growled out in a low voice.

Reiko was petrified, not only was it actually addressing her but the killer intent that radiated off of it was horrifying.

"Answer me girl! How are you related to Kushina Uzamaki?" It roared.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Reiko spat back trying to act tough.

The fox left the cover of the fog and was now full visible. It leaned in closer to Reiko "because girl, I was supposed to kill her." The fox said barring his teeth only a few inches from her face.

"Akuma marionetto no jutsu" Naruto shouted jumping into the air. A scroll lay discarded on the ground and he had a giant metal marionette in his hands. Multiple spiked chains shot out of the ends imbedding themselves into the legs of the Kyubi.

"Enough! Kyubi play nice with the kin of the man who cursed us." Naruto said

The Kyubi growled but was forced to back off.

Reiko for her part was speechless. This boy had just restrained the Kyubi and treated it like he was its master. This confused her; no one but her brother should know who the Kyubi is. Everyone else not familiar with Jinchuriki thought the Kyubi was dead. Her brain finally put two and two together. This was Naruto, her brother Naruto. "Naruto are you the Kyubi's jin…" She was cut off as red chakra began to rush into the body of the Kyubi and the white plain began to fade. Reiko's world went black a second latter.

**Haku 5 min after orb formed**

He was starting to get nervous, nothing could be heard from within the sphere. He kept glancing at the Hyuga who was on the other side of the sphere near his ice mirrors. He knew if he got into a taijutsu match with one of the famed Hyuga his life was as good as the Shinigami's. Still something had held her back from attacking; fear for her friend's life maybe? Occasionally he got a glimpse inside the sphere and knew that both Naruto and the other girl were unconscious.

As the sphere began to slow its rotations he could see the chakra begin pulled back into Naruto's body. When the rotations finally stopped Naruto had his back to him and the redhead had here back to the Konoha girl. They floated momentarily in mid air before being shot directly back. Naruto crashed into Haku's chest and they both fell over. The redhead and Hyuga had the same results. Haku slung Naruto's unconscious form onto his back and ran.

With the two nin no longer trapped in the sphere, nothing was stopping the Hyuga from engaging him in a hand to hand fight. He was breathing hard as the earlier fight with the girl and maintaining the ice mirrors for so long was starting to drain him. When he was about a mile out he dropped the jutsu letting some of his energy return to him.

Zabuza was waiting for them outside the hideout sparring with Kiku. He looked surprised when he saw the unconscious Naruto.

"What the hell happened to the brat?" Zabuza said outraged.

"I don't know sir. He and another nin he was fighting were engulfed in the Kyubi's chakra, and after a few minutes they both came out like this. The mission was unsuccessful but before we engaged the nin, who are from Konoha, we successfully confirmed the identity of one Kakashi Hatake, the daughter of the 4th Hokage, A young Hyuga, and an Uchiha." Haku said.

"Very good Haku, take the kid up to the barracks and we'll deal with him when he wakes up." Zabuza said turning his attention back to Kiku.

**Tazuna's House next day**

"Naruto." Reiko gasped bolting out of her bed. Hinata was in the room a second later to see her friend.

"Thank Kami you're alright." She said

Reiko looked out at the midday sun. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day. You had us worried what happened to you out there?" Hinata asked.

A small smile crept onto her face "I found him Hinata; he was there the whole time." She said

Hinata just stared at her. "Who are you talking about?"

"Naruto he was the boy from Kiri, he's been there the whole time." She said.

"Which boy?" Hinata said slightly confused, she knew Reiko's brother had been kidnapped but she didn't think either of the Kiri boys looked anything like her or her parents.

"The one with the fox ears." Reiko responded

"The one that tried to KILL you, plus he hates your family?' She asked surprise evident

"Well he didn't know who I was; besides I saw him hesitate multiple times when he tried to finish me off."

"Reiko are you sure you didn't take a blow to the head. This boy could have just been deceiving you. How do you know he is who he claimed to be?"

Her voice sank. "I met his prisoner."

"YOU MET THE KYUBI!" She almost screamed.

Reiko slapped her hand over her friend's mouth. "Not so loud. Damn, do you wanna freak the others out?"

Hinata shook her head and pulled her friend's hand away. "But how are you still alive, I thought the Kyubi was the most powerful daemon in the nine hells?"

Reiko considered that for a moment. If Kyubi was the most powerful demon what kind of power did that mean her brother had.

**(AN: God I hate when I have to write these things. Before you all go, shit this is a godlike Naruto story, or get your hopes up I will say this. Naruto has nowhere near the power of a god so don't be mad yet. Most of the control comes from the abilities of the jutsu and a few seal modifications that will be explained in later chapters. For anyone who really needs to know PM me.)**

She pushed the thought to the back of her head and spoke again. "Mostly luck I guess." And a shitload of skill from Naruto. "He wanted to kill me but Naruto wouldn't let him."

"He saved you? Wasn't he trying to kill you the second before you guys were in the sphere?"

"Trust me we tried to keep fighting but something wouldn't let us. So we talked a bit, and the situation kind of defused for a bit." She said

Hinata stared in shock for a moment before asking. "So how did he react?"

"React to what?"

"Finding out his father is the Hokage?"

"…I didn't get a chance; we were knocked out before I could tell him." Reiko said sadly.

**Naruto**

That stupid bitch, she fucked everything up. If it wasn't for her the mission would be over, and they would be back in Kiri by now instead of wandering around a small town in wave country. For some reason he couldn't kill this girl, the Kyubi even stopped him from finishing her off. Who the hell was she! He knew she was the Hokage's brat, but he hated the man why would that stop him?

He screamed in rage, drawing many frightful looks from the local populace. He jumped up onto the roofs and ran a few blocks away to lose some of the attention. When he landed in the street he began to wander again.

His first mission without Zabuza and he fucks it up. The one time he had to show Zabuza he wasn't some bratty kid, and he comes back unconscious. Next time he saw her that bitch was gonna…

"Please I don't have the money. I need a few more days.

"Gato's given you ample time to get the money, now pay up, or things might start to break."

"Please don't, I need more time I already pay most of the money I make in taxes…"

"Shut up bitch." Naruto whirled around as he heard a fist connect with someone followed by a gasp of pain.

A woman was doubled over in pain as two of Gato's men began to destroy a pottery stall. Naruto felt a slight pang of pity for the woman. Just like her he had been oppressed all his life. Rage flared up inside him. He hated everything these men stood for, Greed, Corruption, and Oppression. Gato had everything yet he still wanted more from these people who had nothing.

The rage of the failed mission and now this new rage bubbled up inside of him till he decided to act. He quickly slipped into an alley and henged. He now stood at about 5'11, with strait black hair that went till about his mid back, his eyes remained the same. He wore a white kimono and Shishi-ken looked like an average samurai's katana.

He stepped out of the alley and drew his sword. Civilians scattered in his way, terrified of the armed man. He walked up to the thugs and with a swift vertical swing carved the first thug's arm clean off.

The 2nd thug ran as the 1st clutched his bleeding stump of an arm. Naruto channeled his will into the blade allowing the energy to build.

"Move! " The thug screamed bobbing threw the crowd that had gathered. The crowd parted, not for the man but in fear of the man he was running from. A perfect path now ran from the thug to Naruto.

Naruto slashed down abruptly, releasing the bolt of energy at the man. Before a second could pass the man lay dead. The sound of his organs rupturing and his dying scream was drowned out by the back blast of the move. Naruto skidded back a few feet as the sonic boom broke every window in a 5 block radius. Naruto glanced at the man he just killed. Blood spilled from the man's ears and mouth and some was even coming out of his pant legs.

Naruto then turned his attention to the other man. "In the name of Gato, I saw you just commit, extortion, assault and battery, and aiding a corrupt government gain power. I hereby sentence you to death. Tell the Shinigami more souls will be his soon." Naruto said his voice now several octaves lower, before beheading the man.

The crowd was thoroughly confused, they weren't sure if they should fear this man or praise him. The first to approach was the woman he had just helped.

"Thank you sir you just saved my shop, and my life. What is your name?" She asked.

Naruto new he hadn't helped her at all. Now that someone had killed the first two collectors Gato would send more men till he had wrung this woman dry of money before killing her on some bogus charge unless he stopped them. "You may call me the Shiro-anei** (White Shadow)**." Naruto said after a moment of consideration. "I will cleanse this country of Gato's corruption and send all their souls to the depths of Jigoku." He proclaimed.

The little man had been really pissing him off lately and someone killing off all his thugs would be a good stress reliever. He mentally smiled picturing Gato's face lit up in rage stopping his feet, like a small child having a temper tantrum. Technically there was no rule against what he was doing; just no one like to do it hurt reputations.

**Few yards away on a roof**

Kiku had been looking for Naruto when she had come across a disturbance in the streets. A man in white robes was killing a few of her temporary client's thugs. She drew her dahong palay and was about to cut the man down when she noticed the presence of chakra. She focused in on the man willing her eyes to see the source. The henge began to fade for her and reveling her team mate Naruto. This was curious to her. Not knowing Naruto too long she couldn't be certain but he didn't seem like the person who would care about the average civilian especially after the treatment he got at the hands of the Kiri populous.

She smiled faintly. It was going to be fun seeing how this turned out.

**Well here ends another chapter of Stolen Jinchuriki. Now I bet you all thinking I'm an idiot for calling this a dark Naruto fic yet having him save the civilians. The reason he saves them is that the small bit of his heart that feels sympathy connects with the downtrodden, plus as I said he likes to see Gato angry. In Kiri he was abused beaten and almost killed multiple time, sure he went demon fox on them all but still. I know a lot of Naruto stories have that as a common theme but in Kiri it is about twice as bad as it would be in Konoha.**

**Also I am re-writing a lot of the things about the biju so bare with me for a bit on that. Basically the premise is that the nine biju each have their own layer of Hell, hence the Nine Hells. A human can summon the biju and many other lesser demons threw rituals, most involving blood sacrifice and all that. Once summoned if they can keep control of it the demon does the summoner's bidding.**

**I'll try to get you the next chapter in the next two weeks but no promises.**

**Anyway that's all for now Ciao**

**Prince of Madness 54**


	5. Authors note IMPORTANT

**AN: Hey everyone Prince of Madness 54 here. I've kind of hit a dilemma for this story. Now I have two options on how the story can progress from here.**

**Option 1: Naruto finds out about his heritage in the Wave Saga**

**Option 2: Will have Naruto learn about his heritage in around the end of the chunin exams.**

**I can very easily write both and there are things from both I want to happen, but sadly I can only have one so you the readers will choose either on the pole on my profile or send me a PM or review. Your choice on how to do it but please vote.**

**Prince of Madness 54**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I would like to start by thanking all of you who took part in my pole. Sorry to ask that of you but it was driving me nuts. Anyway, I'm kinda not sure if I'm 100% satisfied with the way this chapter came out but I felt I owed it to you to get SOMETHING out for you all after the stunning number of reviews and poll votes I got. I would appreciate all those people who voted to tell me how you liked it. If I get enough negative complaints I'll probably re-write it.**

**Oh and the side that won was Naruto finding out in the wave arc**

**Well anyway on with the show.**

**Konoha High Security Prison**

**Sub-Level 18**

**Cell 683**

A little longer would be all he would have to wait. **He** promised to have him out before the end of the chunin exams. Then he'd be free, with loyal followers and powerful allies. I'll be one step closer to immortality. After four years of this hell he would be able to see the light of day again.

He just had to bide his time and soon he would be one of the most powerful men in the world again.

"Soon, oh yes very soon. This hell hole will be a thing of the past." He rants madly.

"Hey quite in there." The guard shouts from the hallway

The man relaxes into his chains. 'For now though,' He thought, 'I will have to wait patiently.'

**Local Bar-The Land of Wave**

Hideki slammed his glass onto the table with a sigh of content. It was good to be on top. For the past five years he had served Gato well and now he was reaping his reward. All he had to do was get the collections in on time and beat some lowly citizens. After a few easy years, drink flowed freely and it rained ryo. Life was good.

"Waitress another round of shots, on the double!" He shouted. The woman hurried to comply.

"I have a message for a Hideki; can you show me to his table?" A voice asked from across the room. Hideki looked up to see a man in a white kimono walking towards him.

"Hideki-sama I have a message for you. Message reads," The man's eyes grew cold and unfeeling. "We will spice the wine with your blood." The man in white finished as he flipped the table knocking the man onto his back. In one swift motion a katana had been drawn and plunged into Hideki's chest.

"Enjoy Jigoku." He whispered drawing the blade from the dead man's chest.

Five thugs who had been sitting at the bar jumped up and rushed the man who had killed their boss, swords drawn. Parrying the first blow the man, he countered with a kick to the man's groin before cutting him in half. Following the momentum of his swing he was able to decapitate another man. As the last three men ran for the door, twelve kuni were launched killing all three.

Naruto cleaned his blade with a smirk. These low rate thugs never stood a chance against him. Dropping a small bag of ryu on the table to pay for the damages he left the bar.

**Local Brothel**

Sadao began donning his cloths, feeling rather satisfied. He was surprised to see a man in a white kimono standing on the other side of the door as he opened it.

"Listen buddy if Gato needs me too bad I'm busy at the moment." He said attaching his katana to his hip.

"You misunderstand Sadao-san; I represent a much higher power. Shinigami-sama has sent me to collect your soul for Jigoku." The man whispered before drawing his blade in the blink of an eye.

All Sadao could do was scream before he was cut down.

**Outside **

**With Reiko and Hinata**

The two genin walked down the street in search for fresh food. Most places were out of stock or were selling rotting meat. Both girls were appalled with the state of this village.

"Why won't Kakashi-sensei just let us hunt down Gato and kill him, this whole mess would be over much faster and these people could be free again and not reduced to this." Reiko said gesturing to the broken village.

"Reiko Gato has a strong Shinobi team guarding him. We almost died and that was only with two of the genin. Who knows what there sensei could do?" Hinata said, once again the voice of reason.

"Still pisses me off." Reiko mumbled pouting slightly at the memory of the fight. It really had been only two genin, her brother and the ice kid. The thought of her brother brought a glimmer of a smile to her lips.

"Thinking about Naruto again?" Hinata asked as her friend continued to space off.

"Hmm…What?" She responded being wrenched from her thoughts by the sound of her friend's voice.

"I said, thinking about your brother again?" Hinata said with a role of her eyes, she already knew the answer.

"Just a bit, it's still amazing I was able to find him." Reiko said slowly, the far off look returning to her eyes.

Hinata was about to snap her friend out of her trance when she heard a scream. It died almost as abruptly as it started, the sound emanating from a building across the street.

"Let's go." Reiko said drawing a kunai. Hinata nodded activating her byakugan.

As she focused on the source her eyes centered on the most likely cause, a tall man stood over a corpse cleaning a katana. "Looks like Gato's thugs have been busy third door on the left." Hinata said as they broke down the brothels main door. Several of the women present screamed and ran at the appearance of the obviously armed ninja.

Hinata bolted down the hall and Jukenned the door, wrenching the hinges out of the wall and sending it crashing to the ground. Reiko bolted in the door and launched several kunai at the swordsman. The man nimbly dodged the hastily thrown kunai before returning his katana to its sheath.

"Ah Konoha nin what a pleasant surprise. You're a bit late to the party; this soul has been claimed already. You may feel free to dispose of the body if you like." The man said trying to brush by them.

Hinata shot the man back with a Juken strike to the chest. Grunting the man toppled onto the bed momentarily stunned. "How can you just kill this man he might have a family he needs to provide for. You thugs make me sick, and so does your boss Gato." Reiko growled at him through clenched teeth.

The man's face contorted in rage, "You dare compare me to this filth, this scum." He shouts gesturing to the fallen man. "This man committed sin for Gato and oppressed this people. I am nothing like them; I have only come to claim their souls for the Shinigami." He said before he regained his composure. "Now if you ladies will excuse me I need to go reap more souls for the Shinigami." He said trying to push Reiko aside.

The moment his hand connected with her shoulder red chakra poured out of the man's wrist forming a sphere before expanding. Within seconds the two figures were engulfed by the swirling mass of red chakra.

**Dreamscape Reiko**

Reiko staggered as she was deposited into an expanse of white nothingness as she had been a few days earlier. She searched looking for the man in white who had caused this connection to occur. Was he a jinchuriki like her brother, or something else entirely?

"God damn it why did you drag us back in here Kyubi. I just wanted to get out of there not chat with the bitch from Konoha." A familiar voice complained from somewhere behind her.

Reiko whirled around spotting two figures talking. One was the tall man in white she had just confronted; the other was a complete stranger. He was tall with a head of red hair that trailed down his back in a pony tail. His eyes were feral, bloody red with cat like slits, and he wore a black kimono covered in paper seals.

"I did not call this meeting she did, as she did the last time you twit." The unknown man shouted back.

"How the fuck does some random girl have control over your power. I thought only I had access to it?" The man in white shouted back.

"Well then just fucking ask her, she is standing right the fuck over there." The other man shouted gesturing to her.

The man in white turned towards her and ran up to her. "Ok bitch how the fuck do you keep doing this it's getting very irritating."

"Well who the fuck are you, ya pale ass bastard." She shouted back.

"How could you forget me…oh right the jutsu." He mumbles and performed a few hand signs dropping the henge with a puff of smoke.

Standing before her now was her brother, but he looked different. His hair was now a bright blond like her fathers and his teeth were not filed to a point, but oddly enough his fox ears were still present.

"Naruto?" Reiko stammered surprised.

"Ya you remember my fucking name, now answer my…" Naruto started to shout before being cut off abruptly.

"Naruto!" She shouted tackling him and hugging him tightly. "I finally found you."

"Get off of me!" Naruto shouted wrenching Reiko off him throwing her to the ground. "And what do you mean you found me, why the hell were you looking for me?" He asked placing his hand on the pommel of his katana.

"Just answer me two questions, are you the Kyubi's container, and is your birthday October 10th?" She asked hesitantly getting up off the floor.

Naruto's eyes widen considerably and he backed up a step. "How the hell do you know my birthday? Kyubi is a well known fact, but nobody ever gave a fuck about my birthday besides Haku and Nori…"

"It's because…I'm your twin sister, I know our birthday." Reiko said with a slight smile.

**Naruto POV**

No it was impossible, how could this girl be his sister…she must be lying, she had to be. If she wasn't that meant…his own father cursed him with Kyubi. "You're lying; you have to be…the Hokage would never use his own child to seal the demon away." Naruto said backing away more

"Naruto please, I'm not lying." Reiko said her smile fading.

Why is she telling him this lie? Did Konoha want him back? They couldn't be content with their weapon getting away could they?

"Naruto please just listen to me for a minute" Reiko begged him taking a step forward

"Back off!" He shouted drawing Shishi-ken "I won't be some weapon for Konoha to exploit so you can drop the act."

"Nii-san this isn't an act, I just want my brother back." Reiko said advancing more now, easily within Naruto's striking distance.

Why wasn't this girl just dropping the act, it was pointless he had figured out her plan yet she was still going through with it.

"You are so dense sometimes Kit. Just think for a moment how the two of you are here?" Kyubi called from behind him.

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto roared at him turning around.

"This dimension can only be created when a large amount of chakra is used to connect the minds of two bonded people. The bond needed can be formed two ways, a jinchuriki can mark someone as their mate, which hasn't happened so that only leaves one option, twins." The Kyubi said with a sinister smirk, enjoying his host's distress.

Naruto collapsed to his knees, his world crumbling down around him. This girl was his sister; his father was the man he had hated for so long. His father…the fourth Hokage…was the one who made him suffer all these years of pain.

He suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle his body. He looked up and met Reiko's eyes for a moment and hugged her back.

**Reiko**

"I found him I really found him!" Reiko was shouting inside her head. She smiled and hugged her brother a bit tighter, never wanting to let him go again.

"Aww how sweet." Reiko heard the Kyubi say sarcastically.

"Shut up Kyubi" Naruto mumbled faintly.

"Naruto are you going to be ok?" Reiko asked now a bit concerned for her brother. She knew this news would be hard for him to hear but she didn't think it would be this bad.

Naruto said nothing for a long while. After several minutes passed he muttered something too quietly for her to quiet make out.

"What?"

"What are they like, your parents?" he muttered a bit louder

She smiled glad that her brother was speaking "Our parents are wonderful people. Mom is warm, caring, and she loves both of us, just don't piss her off…ever." Reiko shuddered remembering what she had seen her mother do to people that made her angry. "And Dad" She felt him tense up but she continued anyway "he is strong, brave, selfless, he'll do anything for the village and his family."

"I guess I'm the exception to that rule." Naruto muttered

"Do you think Dad sealed the Kyubi in you because he hated you or something?" Reiko asked

"Why else would he turn his only son into a monster like me?" Naruto said his voice returning on the waves of rage surging through his body.

"Because he didn't want to make another family bare this burden, he thought he would be there for you, to protect you." Reiko said

"Well that plan turned out wonderfully didn't it…" Naruto muttered his rage ebbing.

"Naruto?" She asked quietly a thought occurring to her.

"Ya what?" He said straightening up

"During our fight a few days ago, if we hadn't been stopped, would you really have killed me?" Reiko asked quietly

"I don't know part of me wanted to just to hurt your father." Reiko's head drooped "But I think another part of me subconsciously knew who you were and wouldn't let me do it." Naruto said.

"Another reason why you should let me take over Kit, when it counts you are too weak! You should have let me kill her and then kill that bitch Kushina." The Kyubi shouted laughing sadistically

Reiko jumped up pure rage flowing through her veins. "Don't you dare call my mother a bitch!" She screamed.

The Kyubi just kept laughing for awhile "Your cute kit, try again sometime when you are actually intimidating" He said sitting back in a chair that appeared out of the white nothingness.

"Kyubi stop pestering my imoto-san." Naruto said now laying back relaxing on a chair as well.

A wide smile appeared upon Reiko's face at hearing Naruto acknowledge her as his sister. "When did I become the younger sibling here?" She asked laughing.

"Well you kept calling me Nii-san so if I'm the older one that makes you the younger one." He said with a cocky grin

"Ok Kits you have to go back now before your teammates cave the roof in onto of both of you." Kyubi said as the world began to crumble and fade before them.

"See you on the other side Imoto-chan" Naruto said before the world went dark.

**AN: and thus ends the long put off chapter of Stolen Jinchuriki**

**Sorry about the wait school was hell for me and I was contemplating where to go with this story way too much plus I was working on other things.**

**Anyway not much else to say other than, for any of you interested in Mass Effect check out my newish fic The Black Knights**

**Well until next time**

**Prince of Madness 54**


End file.
